Objectives: The Surgical Pathology and Postmorten Sections, together with the Cytopathology Section, Ultrastructural Pathology Section and Hematopathology Section provide complete service in anatomic pathology for the Clinical Center patients and collaborate with the research staff of all Institutes in those investigations which involve the use and study of human pathological material. The staff of the Surgical Pathology and Postmortem Sections also carries on independent and collaborative research.